villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
General Grievous (Star Wars: The Empire of Light)
General Grievous is a major antagonist in the first season, a minor antagonist in the second season and the secondary antagonist in the third season of Star Wars: The Empire of Light. He is the commander of The Dark Sentinels, and is Lady Sloann's right-hand man and mercenary, as well as a high-ranking member of The Starhorde. History Revival He was brought by Grand Moff Tarkin and some stormtroopers to be revived inside the factory of a tropical planet named Krum. There, he was ordered to conquer the place by using kyber blades. Grievous then talked to The 10th Inquisitor, stating that the Jedi have come back to their roll on the top of the food chain. The Inquisitor told him that he had taken care of the planet, now conquering the newborn city of Uprala. Grievous was present as Tarkin spoke in Uprala, stating that he needs a weapon, thus ordering all citizens of Uprala to build it. Grievous was forcing the citizens of Uprala into their prison cells, as they were now slaves for The Galactic Empire. Cerano entered the city, and encountered the newly built massive weapon, made of Jedi powers and able to destroy an entire system. Tarkin, inside his intergalactic command shuttle, has activated both the jedi weapon and the death star weapon, to strike one location. As the plasma made of the jedi and of the sith, sent by both weapons, had hit one another, it had created a massive portal, which Tarkin was amazed to see. The portal had sent it's dark powers as a superplasma which destroyed the Chrelythiumn system. After the speech, General Grievous had commanded The Dark Sentinels to kill Emperor Palpatine, as they were trained to do so many years ago. He later managed to sabotage Emperor Palpatine, and keep him as a hostage in his mothership. Interrogating Palpatine, he discovered the arts of the Jedi. He then let Palpatine fall out of the ship, as the portal consumed the emperor. He was then visited by Orson Krennic, who informed to him that The Death Star was destroyed completely. He started heading towards the planet of Scarif. Forming The Starhorde Grievous later steals an Imperial Star Destroyer from an Imperial base on Scarif, and bombs the base with it's cannons. He contacts a mysterious dealer (secretly Lady Soann) who asks for The Emperor. Grievous then pretended to take Soann as his hostage, although in reality it just gave her time to disguise herself as The Commander Stormtrooper. Grievous then took The Emperor Palpatine to torture. Palpatine asked Grievous why he is betraying his own loyal ally. Grievous replied that they were never allies, and that he wanted the universe for himself. Grievous later parked the ship on the planet of Goardann and he took Palpatine onto the stage, in front of the entire Republic. Lady Soann (disguised as The Commander Stormtrooper) tries to execute Palpatine, but is disturbed by Cerano, who is knocked out during the battle and taken to a prison cell in the tower on Goardann. = Category:Sociopaths Category:Revived Villains Category:Delusional Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Right-Hand Category:Xenophobes Category:Abusers Category:Usurper Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Kidnapper Category:Tyrants Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Traitor Category:Warriors Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyers Category:Deal Makers Category:Gaolers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deceased